Todo paso en el parque de los besos
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: -Gracias- dije, Sonrío divertida, -¿Por qué?- Pregunto, -Por existir- Y con eso la volví a besar. ¡Muy Romantico!


**TODO PASO EN EL PARQUE DE LOS BESOS**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Stephanie Meyer **y la historia es un revuelto entre una escena de la película **El 10° Reino** y otra (s) de **Serendipity**.

Podría decirse que es una forma en la que Edward conoce a Bella, no suelo escribir esto, lo mío son los lemmons pero no tenia nada que hacer… Espero que les guste.

Por cierto pronto publicare otro O-S B/E R:M

Se que sólo tengo publicado 1 pero tengo muchas ideas, pero soy muy perfeccionista con esto de los lemmons así que…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

******TODO PASO EN EL PARQUE DE LOS BESOS**

Me encontraba en el parque mas romántico de todo nueva york "El Parque de los Besos", donde todo el mundo se enamora, no se porque estaba en este lugar, supongo que el destino me había guiado hasta aquí.

Recorría lentamente el empedrado sendero que atravesaba el parque, veía a las parejas que se encontraban hoy aquí, todas con ese extraño brillo en los ojos, y esa sonrisa en sus caras. Me sentía realmente raro entre todas estas parejas como si yo no encajara en su pequeño mundo de fantasía y amor, aunque después de todo era verdad, un hombre solitario como lo era yo en medio del parque de los besos no encajaba, pero aun así permanecí en este lugar, me gustaba ver a esas parejas, me gustaba ver como se miraban a los ojos y sin decir ni una sola palabra se decían todo, y luego…se besaban, como sellando un pacto de amor.

Me gustaba verlos, pero era un poco deprimente, el saber que ese brillo en los ojos y esa extraña sonrisa no iban a tocar a mi puerta hacían que mi autoestima bajara 10 puntos. Pero a quien le importa, después de todo yo no tenia tiempo para el amor.

Seguía observando a las parejas cuando de pronto vi a una pequeña niña rubia disfraza de Cupido, supongo, llevaba una ligera toga blanca y un par de alas doradas cubrían su espalda además en sus manos sujetaba un arco y una flecha, la pequeña niña revoloteaba por todo el lugar saltando y riendo.

De pronto me vio y se acerco a mi corriendo, cuando por fin estaba frente a mi una extraña sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, se veía tan linda vestida así, un sentimiento de ternura me invadió por completo.

-_Hola, te llevo buscando todo el día_-, dijo la pequeña con su voz infantil

-_Veo amor y fortuna viajando en tu dirección_- prosiguió

Ante sus palabra solo pude sonreír.

-_Vaya, ¿en serio?_- Pregunte mientras me agachaba y me ponía a su altura.

-_En tu_ _futuro veo mucho amor y mucha riqueza un poco antes de que termine la noche_- ¿Amor y riqueza? ja

-_No sabia que Cupido veía el futuro_- le respondí sarcásticamente.

Creo que a la pequeña niña no le gusto mi comentario, ya que se alejo unos pasos de mi y me observo de arriba abajo, luego de sonreír dijo

-_Tu aura esta un poco nublada, pero si me das unas monedas…_- dejo inconclusa la frase, lo sabia el viejo truco del aura nublada. Quería continuar con mi paseo, así, que saque unas cuantas monedas de mi bolsillo y se las di.

-_Muchas gracias_- Respondió la niña

-_Y ahora si miras para allá_- y señalo hacia la izquierda –_Puede que encuentres lo que estas buscando, Adiós_- Y sin decir nada mas se alejo.

¿Encontrar lo que buscaba?, pero si yo no estaba buscando nada, aun así no pude evitar mirar hacia donde la niña había señalado, quede impactado de inmediato, la imagen que me daba esa parte del parque parecía un cuadro de Botticelli. Una hermosa mujer se encontraba recargada contra un gran árbol mientras que el viento jugaba con su larga cabellera caoba, estaba leyendo y tenia una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, la soleada mañana la hacia ver mas irreal de lo que ya parecía.

¿A caso puede un corazón congelado y muerto latir?

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron haber sido segundos, quizás horas, no importaba yo estaba deslumbrado, no había nada mas a mi alrededor solo el cuadro mas hermoso que haya visto en mi corta existencia, se veía tan hermosa ahí, haciendo parte de la naturaleza. Un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, cerro su libro y clavo sus ojos en los míos, cuando se dio cuenta que yo la miraba embobado un encantador rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver aun mas adorable, aparto sus ojos de los míos, demasiado rápido para mi gusto mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su hermosos rostro.

Cuando la vi, desee poder estar a su lado, pero mi cuerpo no quería cooperar conmigo, me quede ahí, sin apartar la vista de su hermosa figura. Llevaba por lo menos dos horas en ese parque, ¿Cómo es que no la había notado? Su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la mía y sonrío divertida al ver que no me había movido ni un centímetro, su encantador rubor aun no desaparecía de sus mejillas. No se que la impulso a hacerlo, pero en menos de 1 minuto la tenia a mi lado.

-_Hola_- Dijo con su melodiosa voz

Me hubiera encantado responderle pero no podía, de cerca era aun más hermosa, llevaba puestos unos jeans entubados que se amoldaban a sus largas piernas, y una camiseta verde ajustada que dejaba ver las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabellera caoba se extendía hasta el final de sus pechos, y su rostro todo estaba en armonía, su cara tenia forma de corazón, y sus labios carnosos y rosados, eran una invitación al pecado y al placer, su nariz pequeña, y recta, su frente, sus cejas, sus mejillas, toda ella era perfecta, aun así lo que mas me gusto, fue su mirada, tan profunda y expresiva, por un momento me deje llevar por sus pozos color chocolate. ¡Dios!, ella era hermosa, y yo no la estaba buscando, pero de haber sabido que existía la hubiera buscado hace mucho tiempo.

-_Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella, si prefieres, yo lo prefiero_- Me dijo estirando su pequeña y delicada mano en forma de saludo.

Alcance su mano, cuando la toque una pequeña descarga eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien tocarla. Gire su mano y me la lleve a mi boca, y delicadamente deposite un suave beso en sus nudillos, el rubor se incremento en sus mejillas, eso me hizo sonreír.

-_Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy…_- No me dejo terminar

-_Edward Cullen, lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe_- Sonrío, parecía avergonzada por algo. Bien ella sabía quien era yo, pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?

-_Soy amante de la música clásica_- Dijo ella en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada

_-Y_ _tú eres el mejor concertista de piano de nuestra generación_- Dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice. No pude evitar reír ante sus palabras

-_Vaya, gracias Bella, aunque eso de el mejor… no se si sea verdad_-

-_Que modesto_- Dijo riendo

-_Bueno ya sabes ante todo la humildad_- le dije a forma de susurro.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras que negaba con su cabeza.

-_Bella, Un hermoso nombre, para una hermosa dama_- Pensé en voz alta, al parecer ella me escucho ya que escondió su rostro detrás de su larga cabellera, tratando de ocultar su rubor, supongo.

-¿_Hermosa?, vaya, empiezo a considerar que necesitas ir al oculista_- susurro con una sonrisa burlona.

-_No, no, pero si es verdad, eres hermosa, además tengo una vista excelente_- definitivamente Bella me tenía hechizado.

-_Ja, si tú lo dices_- Respondió cortante

-_Ahora quien es la modesta_- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-_No soy modesta, solo realista_- Ella no se veía tal y como era.

-_¿Realista?, de que hablas, si eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida._- Las palabras salieron de mi boca si querer, sentí mi cara arder.

-_¿A cuantas mujeres has visto en tu vida?, además ya se que lo dices por cortesía_.- Susurro apenada.

-_Claro_ _que no, no es cortesía, es solo la verdad. Tú eres hermosa y punto_- Sonrío divertida ante mis palabras.

-_Ok, lo que diga Sr. Pianista_- Sonríe ante su apodo, parecía tan dulce, quería saber mas de ella, y tenia todo el día por delante…mmm.

-_Bien, ahora que ya hemos dejado claro que eres hermosa ¿Te gustaría ir a…dar un paseo… conmigo_?- Dije lentamente y sonriendo de lado haciendo que un hoyuelo apareciera en mi mejilla izquierda. Esta sonrisa según mi hermana, derretía a cualquiera y yo no quería que Bella se marchara dándome una negativa.

-Cla…Claro, seria un…placer- Tardo un poco en responder, se ruborizo y aparto su mirada de la mía, parecía algo confundida, bien, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero sin duda era la respuesta que quería.

Empezamos a caminar por el parque, Bella caminaba despacio, como si temiera caerse o algo parecido, no le tome mucha importancia, y camine a su paso.

-_Entonces… que hace una mujer hermosa y atractiva en el parque de los besos, sin su novio, porque tienes novio ¿verdad?_- Pregunte con curiosidad

-_No, no tengo novio, y estaba leyendo un poco, ya sabes, pasando el rato_- Dijo

-_No me creo que no tengas novio_- y era la verdad, era muy hermosa para estar sola.

-Pues _tendrás que creerlo…y bueno ¿Qué hace solo el mejor pianista del país en el parque de los besos?_- Pregunto

-_No estoy solo_- Respondí rápidamente

-_Oh… ¿esperabas a tu novia?_-dijo… Desilusionada

-_No, no. No tengo novia_-

-_Entonces… ¡oh Dios! no me digas que eres gay_- Jajaja, espera… ¿dijo que soy gay? Pero de donde diablos salió eso.

-_¡No!, pero como se te ocurre, cuando digo que no estoy solo, me refiero a que estoy contigo_- Le aclare

-_Oh_- Dijo avergonzada.

Seguimos caminando, pero se formo un silencio un poco incomodo entre los dos, estaba apenada, se notaba, se escondía tras una fina capa de cabello, me encantaba cuando estaba ruborizada, pero me gustaba más verla reír, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-_Deberías disculparte_- Dije Burlonamente, para que entendiera, que no estaba molesto.

_-¿Ah si, y por qué?_- Dijo imitándome.

-_Dudar de mi sexualidad te parece poco_- Me puse serio

-_Pero tú has tenido toda la culpa que esperabas que pensara, no estabas solo, y no tenías novia, supuse que tendrías novio_- Empezó a hablar muy rápido, creo que mi expresión la ha puesto nerviosa.

-_No te has disculpado…-_Le recordé, rodo sus ojos y dijo

-_Edward, siento haber dudado de tu sexualidad, bla, bla, bla... ¿Me perdonas?_- Puso su carita inocente, se veía tan linda.

-_Con una condición_- Le dije

_-¿Condición?, ¿Qué condición?_- Pregunto

-_Te perdonare, si aceptas ir a tomar un helado conmigo_-

-_Vale, pero yo invito, después de todo he sido yo quien ha dudado de tu sexualidad_- Dijo burlándose.

Pase el mejor día de mi vida junto a Bella, ella era sin duda la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido en mi vida, era graciosa, tierna, inteligente, y atractiva, que más le podía pedir a la vida. Cada vez que decía algo me sorprendía más, sin duda alguna ella es la mujer que no buscaba, pero que gracias al destino encontré.

Eran las 8:00 pm, aproximadamente. Estábamos cenando en la Bella Italia un pequeño restaurante que quedaba dentro del parque. Yo había invitado a almorzar a Bella, ella accedió con la condición de que ella pagaría la cena, en realidad es que para mi el dinero no era un problema, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme. Además la idea de cenar juntos no me disgustaba para nada.

Hasta ahora he aprendido muchas cosas de bella, como por ejemplo, que es muy cabezota, si tiene una idea nadie se la cambiara por nada del mundo, también es muy torpe, recordarla me hace reír, se callo por lo menos un millón de veces mientras paseábamos por el parque, en algunas de sus caídas, me arrastro con ella.

Nació e Forks Washington, y sus padres están separados, vivió con su madre hasta los 17, luego se mudo con su padre hasta que empezó la universidad. Su mejor amiga se llama Ángela Weber, y actualmente vive con ella.

Teníamos muchas cosas en común, como nuestro gusto por la música clásica, libros, películas, en fin. Ella no era como cualquier chica y me gustaba por eso.

-_Valla, he quedado satisfecho, ¿Tú no_?- Le pregunte

-_Desde luego que si, no podría comer ni un bocado más ni aunque me pagaran_- Y tenia razón, todo estaba tan delicioso que comimos hasta que ya no había más espacio en nuestros estómagos.

-_Bella_- La llame

-_¿Si?-_

-_La pista de hielo esta abierta ¿por qué no vamos a patinar?_- Le pregunte, aun sabiendo que se negaría.

-_Edward_- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Oh, venga Bella, di que si_- Le hice un puchero

-_No, y no hagas esa cara, ¿a caso pretendes matarme?_- dijo reacia.

-_Bella, vamos, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase_- Le asegure

-_Edward, la ultima vez que fui a patinar sobre hielo, me rompí una pierna, no preguntes como, pero fue un desastre_- Suspiro y se quedo viendo un punto fijo en la mesa, supongo que se estaba acordando de aquella caída.

-_Pero Bella, ese día no ibas con el súper instructor de patinaje Edward Cullen, vamos, será divertido_-

-_Pensé que eras pianista_- Dijo divertida

-_Pluri empleo… ya sabes la dura vida de los músicos_- Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Por supuesto ella sabia que no era verdad, bueno no al menos en mi caso, siempre me destaque como pianista, así que las propuestas me llovían. Modestia a parte.

-_Pluri empleo, ¡por supuesto! haber señor pluri empleo ¿a quien le has enseñado a patinar?_- Pregunto

-_Pues a mi hermana, a mis primas, tías, amigas y hasta a mi perro, Ahora ¿iras conmigo a patinar?_- Le pregunte, de nuevo.

-_Ya te he dicho que no, no insistas_-

-_Bella ¡le enseñe a patinar a mi perro! por que no voy a enseñarte a ti_- Sabia que ese comentario la haría poner furiosa, por eso lo hice, recientemente descubrí su cara de enfado, y me encanto, parecía un gatito enojado, que se creía león.

-_¿Me estas comparando con un perro Cullen?-_Dijo acusadoramente

-_Bella no lo decía en ese sentido, anda vamos, no será tan difícil_- Su cara de enojo se esfumo y miro hacia la pista de hielo como pensándolo.

-_Claro que será difícil, velo de otra forma, apuesto a que tú hermana, tus tías, tus amigas y tu perro no eran tan torpes como yo_- declaro, eso me hizo reír.

-_Bueno, en eso no te equivocas, la verdad es que nunca he conocido a alguien tan torpe como tu_- Le dije burlonamente.

-_Pero al menos podríamos intentarlo, será todo un reto para los dos, vamos di que si_- le dije mientras le tomaba del mentón obligándola a que me mirara, transmitiéndole con mi mirada seguridad.

Se lo pensó un rato y luego sonrió

-_Vale vamos, pero si muero tú se lo dirás a mis padres, y además tendrás que tocar en mi funeral_- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la pista de hielo.

-_Bella, no vas a morir, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, no te preocupes_- Le dije mientras que la tomaba por la cintura, de manera protectora.

Estábamos en la pista, y bella no se movía, tenia miedo de caer, naturalmente, así que la tome de las manos y me empecé a deslizar por la pista con ella.

-_Ni se te ocurra soltarme Edward-_ Me dijo con temor en su voz.

-_No te preocupes Bella no lo voy a hacer-_ Y no lo iba a hacer, después de todo era lo que menos deseaba hacer. La acerque más a mi, la agarre de la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, sonreí, ella simplemente encajaba en mis brazos, seguí deslizándome con ella por la pista, después de unos minutos Bella se relajo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, es como si hubiéramos sido creados para estar juntos.

Llevábamos bastante tiempo en la pista de hielo, y no podíamos parar de hablar, la verdad es que la conversación era tan natural, con Bella, todo era natural, no tenía que fingir y eso me gustaba.

-_Prométeme que no estas aquí de visita ni vas a casarte para conseguir la residencia ni… ni eres una criminal_- Le dije mientras que patinábamos tomados de la mano.

-_Ninguna de las tres- _Respondió entre risas

-_¿Y tú?- _

_-No, no, no, soy un buen ciudadano, sin antecedentes- _Le respondí, haciendo que ella volviera a reír

_-¿Qué es lo que mas hechas de menos en este momento?- _Le pregunte

-_Pues echo de menos a mi madre- _Recordar a su madre, y lo lejos que estaban la hacia poner triste, solté su mano y me puse tras de ella y la abrace fuerte por la cintura apoyando mi cara cabeza en su hombro, quería demostrarle que no estaba sola, además era una buena excusa para abrazarla.

Seguimos patinando así un rato, luego ella se giro y me abrazo y seguimos con nuestra sesión de preguntas

-_El momento favorito de tu vida_- Pregunto con un sonrisa en su rostro.

El momento favorito de mi vida, podría ser el día que me llevaron a mi primer clase de piano, o tal vez el día en que me contrataron para ser parte de una gran orquesta, o el día en que escribí mi primer canción, bien, esos eran momentos muy felices de mi vida, sin duda alguna, pero la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan feliz como hoy, aquí, con bella en mis brazos, así que decidí ser sincero.

-_Este, esta subiendo puestos- _Bella me miro divertida y sonrío de una manera que no había visto antes

-_Que alago- dijo ruborizada_

_-¿Necesitas saber algo más de mí?- _Pregunte, se lo pensó un rato y luego dijo

_-Postura sexual favorita- _Esta pregunta me dejo frio, y en un momento de debilidad resbale de tal forma que caí de espalda, con bella sobre mí.

-_La verdad es que esta es una de mis favoritas- _Bella y yo estallamos en risas.

Se levanto con cuidado de no resbalar y me ayudo a ponerme de pies.

_-¿Estás bien?- _Pregunto preocupada.

-_Si_- respondí, aunque me dolía el codo derecho.

-_¿Te has hecho daño_?-Dijo mientras me examinaba con la mirada

-_No…Si un poco_- Dije levantando mi codo, para examinarlo.

-_Déjame ver…-_Dijo Bella mientras tomaba mi codo en sus manos

-_Te has cortado, pero tienes suerte no es muy profundo, ven, voy a curarlo_- Dijo de manera maternal.

Salimos de la pista de patinaje y le pidió al encargado un botiquín de primeros auxilios, nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la pista de hielo y empezó a hacerme una curación. Luego de haberla cubierto con un poco de gasa paso sus dedos por mi brazo, y sonrío sin motivo aparente.

_-¿Estas mirando mis lunares?-_ Pregunte divertido

-_No son solo lunares, si los miras bien ves Casiopea_- Dijo señalando mis lunares.

_-¿Qué?- _

-_Está aquí_- Dijo señalando mi brazo.

-_Espera un momento- _Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso de mano, de el sacó un marcador negro, yo la miraba un poco incrédulo.

-_Veamos esta es la historia- _Dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y ponía la punta del marcador sobre uno de mis lunares y empezó a trazar un delgada línea que lo unía con otro lunar.

-_Hace mucho tiempo, en Etiopia había una reina llamada Casiopea, que se creía la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero y no había nadie en el reino al que no hubiera ofendido la gran vanidad de esa mujer hasta que un día se equivoco a conciencia y ofendió a los dioses- _me miro un poco divertida y siguió con la historia.

-_No recuerdo lo que hizo ni a quien ofendió, pero fue un autentico desastre.- _Volvió a mirar mi brazo y empezó a trazar otra línea.

-_Poseidón, el dios del mar, castigo a Casiopea colocándola en el cielo_ _con su trono boca abajo para toda la eternidad con la falda por los hombros y la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza.- _Vi que terminaba de trazar en mi brazo una especie de W.

-_Y ahora solo es una constelación, un montón de lunares en forma de trono-_Suspiro y le puso la tapa a su marcador luego se volvió hacia mí y dijo.

-_Ella cometió un trágico error…-_

_-Y lo pago eternamente- _Termine yo por ella

-_Correcto- _Dijo ella

Un silencio cómodo se formo entre nosotros, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Delicadamente ella tomo mi brazo acerco sus labios a el y deposito un suave beso sobre la gasa, donde estaba la herida, baje mi codo mientras que mi mano buscaba su rostro, un caprichoso mechón de su pelo se extendía a través de su rostro, lo acomode en su lugar de manera que no me distrajera y lentamente me fui acercando hasta ella sin apartar mi mano de su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos me daban una invitación a besarlos, ella también miraba mis labios, mientras un hermosos rubor empezaba a relucir en su rostro, la distancia que nos separaba era insoportable, así que decidí acabar con ella, uniendo nuestros labios delicadamente.

Nos separamos unos segundos y volvimos a buscar nuestros labios, estos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a moverse acompasadamente a un ritmo que los dos disfrutábamos. Era un beso lento, y cargado de pasión, de sentimiento y… amor. Sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos era una sensación indescriptible y de repente quise más de ella, mi legua salió de mi boca y acaricio su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, ella accedió de inmediato, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y cada roce era como la gloria, no había nada mejor en el mundo, que besarla, besarla a ella a Bella.

Nuestro beso se fue volviendo más y más lento, Bella aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando nos separamos, tenia mi frente recargada a la suya, me sentía en el cielo.

-_Bella_- Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-_Mmm_- Respondió mientras abría sus ojos.

-Gracias- dije, Sonrío divertida

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto

-Por existir- Y con eso la volví a besar.

_Te encontré de madrugada_

_Cuando menos lo esperaba_

_Cuando no buscaba nada te encontré_

_Pregunté con la mirada_

_Tu sonrisa me invitaba_

_¿Para qué tantas palabras? ¿Para qué?_

_Y yo que me pasaba noches días_

_Entre amores de mentira_

_Entre besos de papel_

_Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas_

_Ni en princesas en cantadas_

_No me pude defender_

_Y eres tú_

_Solo tú_

_La que me lleva a la luna_

_La que calma mi locura_

_La que me quema la piel_

_Y eres tú_

_Siempre tú_

_Ángel de la madrugada_

_El tatuaje de mi alma_

_Para siempre te encontré_

_Me quede en tu mirada_

_Me quede con tu sonrisa_

_Si te vas no existe nada si te vas_

_Y ahora se solo se_

_Que cruzaste mi camino_

_Me encontré el paraíso_

_Y me quede_

_Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas_

_Ni en princesas encantadas_

_No me pude defender_

_Y eres tú_

_Solo tú_

_La que me lleva a la luna_

_La que calma mi locura_

_La que me quema la piel_

_Y eres tú_

_Siempre tú_

_Ángel de la madrugada_

_El tatuaje de mi alma_

_Para siempre te encontré_

Ángel – Reily Barba

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
